Fired
by Yanks302021
Summary: Due to budget cuts Jamie is released by the department forcing him to return to law. When he's assigned his first case defending his brother Jamie sees a different side to the family business. Disclaimer I don't own blue bloods characters or anything.
1. Chapter 1

The elevator door opened allowing Frank Reagan to step out onto his floor leisurely. As he turned the corner to the large office he resided Detective Baker, DCPI Garret Moore and assistant Lieutenant Sid Gornley waited right outside the door all sharing similar frowns. "Good morning sir," Baker greeted following him inside with a quick exchange of raised eyebrows with the two men.

"Morning Baker..Garret..Sid.. What's wrong?" Frank shrugged his large overcoat and sat behind his desk searching all three familiar faces tensely. It was rare he found them congregating outside his office when he came in which could only mean bad news.

Baker remained quiet as she hung up the commissioner's coat letting Garret and Gornley deliver the news. Gornley and Garret exchanged a look debating who should start. Gornley stepped forward extending a piece of paper he received. "I got this from the mayor's office earlier today."

Frank took the paper while putting his glasses on and scanned what he's just been handed. An official budget cut from the mayor's office for his department with new costs in each area. "He cut my budget," Frank threw the paper into the desk.

"That's not all boss, he's mandating we let go of some officers to help and your not going to like the list," Garret spoke handing his boss a second piece of paper with a list of names recommended for termination. Frank scanned the list recognizing some names stopping at two towards the top.

"Jamie and Danny.."

Frank gave a long frown staring at the list to make sure he read it correctly. Seeing his two boys names confirmed forcing a sigh out of the older man. "I hate this job sometimes."

"Do you want us to call Danny and Jamie in so you could earn them yourself," Sid shifted back and forth hoping for once his boss didn't worry about what people thought and did something for his sons who like it or not was on the job.

"No that's their CO's job let them do it. Besides Danny is going to explode and id rather his CO deal with that. Renzulli is good with Jamie's emotion," Frank sighed. He swirled his chair to face three of his closest workers. "Was that it or is there more?"

"Boss didn't Jamie and Eddie just have twins? It might be better to hear the news from you," Garret spoke up slowly eyeing his boss. Jamie was not quick to the temper like his brother but big news like this deserved a personal delivery.

Frank sighed, "moving on.."

Across town the 12th precinct buzzed with activity as shifts changed from midnight to early morning. Among them Jamie Reagan entered the precinct he'd started as a rookie having made so many memories. It was there that he found out what really happened to his brother Joe, lost a partner, met his wife Eddie who he trained as a rookie and went undercover.

Smiling Jamie started towards the locker room to change although he was still early. Leaving Eddie with their two week old twin boys Conor and Daniel proved harder then he thought but he had no choice.

"Hey kid welcome back. How are Eddie and the boys?" Renzulli smiled seeing his old boot back with them.

"Hey Sergeant, they're great I'm still amazed we have two boys," Jamie's face glowed thinking about his boys already missing them. "Eddie is tired but she's amazing." Fishing into his pocket Jamie pulled out a picture of his boys to show his friend.

Renzulli smiled seeing a good mix of both mom and dad in the twins."They're beautiful kid congratulations. Twins huh.."

Jamie pulled his uniform out starting to change laughing. "Yea but considering so far they're good babies. You were right Sarg the feeling holding them for the first time was indescribable. Shocking part is Eddie wants a daughter."

"Wow well bless her kid. I always knew there was something special with you two." Finishing tying his shoelaces Renzulli closed the locker turning back to Jamie who just finished changing. "I'll see you outside kid."

Jamie nodded making sure his uniform was perfect before reaching for his utility belt to wrap around his waist. Sighing he tucked his phone away to call Eddie during meal, closed the locker and went to find his partner.

Renzulli's office door was wide open but empty when Jamie checked causing him to frown. "Hey have you seen Sarg," he questioned another officer passing by.

"Yea he's talking to captain, something big too hope it isn't about the cuts." Officer Lee sighed seeing the younger officer's confused expression. "I'm surprised you don't know. The mayor is issuing cutbacks and forcing layoffs."

Jamie turned watching him walk away wondering why he hadn't heard about the cut backs. "Yea I uh I'll wait, we're supposed to ride together." Parting ways Jamie sighed signing out his radio while looking back hoping to see Renzulli coming to join him.

He checked the squad car they would be driving making sure everything was ready for when they rolled out, which unfortunately never came. Ten minutes after Renzulli walked out from the captain's office into the larger room spotting Jamie. "My office kid now."

Sighing Jamie met his boss following to the office turning to try and read the older man's expression. Renzulli closed the door behind them sighing himself going around to his desk. "Plans have changed kid. I was just with the captain..Jamie I'm sorry kid .."

"What do you mean Sarg what's going on?"

Renzulli shook his head, giving the kid a sad look. "There have been some cutbacks kid so the mayor is forcing mandatory layoffs to handle the budget and your on the list. Jamie, I'm sorry but for what it's worth the commissioner is fighting it."

Jamie remained frozen in his chair unable to even respond with a


	2. Chapter 2

At home unaware of the cutbacks or mandatory firing Eddie juggled the twins who'd been up since six in the morning. She wasn't expecting Jamie home until at least four giving her plenty of time to nap the kids and take one herself before starting dinner if she had enough energy.

"Okay hey don't cry Conor." Eddie sighed lifting her son from the carrier to hold him. Both babies had crystal blue eyes with little red strands over their round light skinned heads. Conor, born first was smaller then his brother. Daniel. yawned in his carrier content on just sleeping, his puffy cheeks round.

Cradling Conor tightly against her chest Eddie sang to them softly while holding his little hand. Settled by the singing Conor's eyes fell just about to fall asleep interrupted by Daniel's fussing for attention. "Oh shh you two need a nap," Eddie sighed tiredly wondering who needed a nap more her or them.

The front door opened then closed as Jamie came in first shrugging off his jacket before joining Eddie. "Hey what's all the fussing going on in here," he asked carefully placing a hand behind Daniel's neck supportively lifting him out of the carrier. "Giving mommy a hard time? It's okay buddy shh," Jamie soothed his crying son looking up to find Eddie watching him curiously.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be home until later.."

Jamie sighed,"I uh there's a problem Eddie. The mayor enforced some cutbacks and to compensate some officers are being fired. I don't want you to worry okay we'll figure something out.."

"What Jamie, we have newborn twins. One paycheck isn't going to pay the bills and everything we need," Eddie sighed worriedly checking on Conor napping in her arms peacefully.

"I kept my law degree active so I can always go back to that. " Jamie kissed the top of her head eyes twinkling as she laid against his shoulder. "It'll be okay I promise Eddie, somehow we'll make it okay.."

With both twins napping Eddie decided it was a good time for her to do the same heading into the bedroom. Alone in the living room listening for either baby to wake through the monitor Jamie started a load of laundry thinking. He sighed wondering how he was going to keep the promise he'd just made.

They still lived in his apartment saving up for a house in Bay Ridge to stay close to the family. Jamie looked around unsure if Eddie would like his proposal but if they sold the apartment then moved in with Frank and Henry until everything for settled that would help their situation for the time.

Eddie woke up an hour later walking in smiling feeling refreshed. "Hey did the nap help," Jamie greeted folding the last of their clothes.

"Yea it did thanks. So what exactly are we going to do Jamie?" Eddie curled on his lap looking up into his eyes worried.

"Well." Jamie wrapped his arms around her taking his time explaining. "We wanted to buy a house anyway so if we sell the apartment and live with dad and grandpa until we have enough. Right now we're on one paycheck and don't know how long that is going to last.."

Eddie nodded, "think your dad would mind?"

Giving a smirk Jamie cradled her closer. Frank and Henry would use any excuse to have them and their grandkids and grandkids near. "I'll call my dad but I'm sure they won't mind especially since we're bringing the kids."

Conor's wails interrupted their conversation forcing Eddie up to retrieve their son from the bassinet. When she returned Jamie accepted his daughter heart melting as he lay in his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong bud," he whispered kissing his head softly while Eddie answered Liam's cries.

"Jamie?" Eddie sat beside him positioning Liam to feed him. She sighed tiredly hoping having Henry and Frank closer will offer a little extra support once she goes back to work. It'll at least cut day care cost if the twins stay with Henry while they work.

"I'll call, promise." Jamie smiled knowing exactly what she was going to ask from spending years together. In his arm Conor closing her eyes, happy at being held.

Waiting until he was asleep Jamie placed him back in the bassinet freeing his hands to call his father while Eddie listened. "Hey dad how's it going?"

"Waiting for the mayor to arrive for our weekly meeting so I'll be happy for a distraction if you have one. How are you doing Jamie? Eddie and my grandkids?" Frank met Garret's eyes matching amused at the mutual feeling about their boss.

"I'll see what I can do. Actually I wanted to ask a favor. We're good but with the budget cuts and getting fired, that leaves us with only one paycheck…"

Frank smiled already seeing where this was going. "Jamie, all of you are more then welcome to stay for as long as you need. If you need help call Danny and pops and I will come so Eddie doesn't have to lift a finger but if I can help it you'll be back on the force soon. No one fires my officers but me, especially my sons."

"Thanks dad, I appreciate it. I'll update you on how things are going." Ending the call Jamie nodded letting Eddie know they were a go to stay at his childhood house.

Back at 1pp to Frank's annoyance the mayor strolled in wearing a cocky smile on his face. "Frank how's it going?"

Sensing the warning look from Garret, Frank simply stood and shook the mayor's hand. "Mr Mayor, please sit." Once all three men were seated Frank cleared his throat. "I'd like to discuss the budget situation and firing of my officers."

"Frank we had no choice, there isn't enough money to keep all these officers. It isn't like we randomly picked out who would get fired," the mayor ran a hand down his tie smoothing it with a smile.

"But let's be honest your boy Danny is a hothead and uncontrollable out there. Face it now we'll have less civilian complaints. As for Jamie, he's just there doesn't really mean much to the department so it wasn't a hard choice.."

Frank's face hardened with red burning his cheeks hearing someone speaking ill of his family. "Detective Reagan closes cases he's the best Detective we have out there and Jamie is an exceptional cop in his own right so if that's your spin for firing my two sons I will do everything to fight it! Now this meeting is over."

The mayor turned to give Garret a look asking for his help sighing when the DCPI didn't move. He stood seeing their time was up running a hand down his tie as he crossed the room not saying a word.

"Just so you know Frank I'll be pushing back anyway and remember I am your boss. You work for me not the other way around," the mayor glanced back at his police commissioner pressing his authority.

"Then I hope you have a good lawyer because you'll need one.. Goodbye Mr Mayor.,"


	3. Chapter 3

Only a few days passed before Frank received word back from the mayor's office whether he was really pursuing firing the list of officers. He'd seen Jamie and Eddie the night before after Henry agreed happily to watch the twins for them. Both men could see stress in the new parents faces not just from adjusting to newborn twins but now the added pressure of Jamie being fired.

Frank was right hearing from Gornley that Danny exploded hearing the news he being recommended to get fired. Baez swore to stand with him if the judge needed a witness to speak why Danny should stay. She sure wasn't about to loose her friend and partner for some political reason at least not without a fight.

Gornley pushed open the large office doors carrying an envelope containing a letter straight from the mayor. Behind him Garret followed letting Gornley take the lead on this one knowing exactly how his boss would react.

Looking up catching both men standing still just in front of his desk watching as though waiting for permission irked the commissioner. "Just tell me," Frank sighed taking off his glasses to throw them aside haphazardly onto the beat desk.

"This just came in from the mayor's office sir apparently he spoke to a judge without saying anything. " Gornley stepped closer handing the letter over and stepping back next to Garrett waiting in anticipation hoping it was good news.

Frank pulled open the envelope, pulling out the letter quickly scanning it.

In light of recent review of major case, homicide, missing persons, and,narcotics, the Mayor herby reinstated the following officers to their current,positions:

Captain Eli Delta

Leiutenant Robert Pals

Detective Daniel Reagan

Detective Gina Parera

Garret breathed out a sigh of relief hearing Danny's name on the list of officers being pardoned. Still his eyes narrowed at his boss' face eyebrows lowered deep in thought. "What's wrong boss Danny is remaining a cop.."

The minute between allowed both Garret and Gornley to realize what their boss was thinking. "But Jamie isn't he's going to loose his job and he and Eddie just had twins," Gornley spoke aloud for them to hear. He sighed seeing why Frank wasn't completely thrilled with the news.

"Do me a favor call Detective and Officer Reagan have them in my office forthwith. I think this deserves a personal meeting," frank tossed the paper aside sighing. While Gornley left to fulfill his order frank glanced the paper again frowning as he debated how to tell Jamie his brother was keeping his job but not him. He sighed, feeling defeated despite his many phone calls trying to sway the decision and save his officers jobs, especially his sons.

Jamie appeared first coming in from Brooklyn on his day off helping Eddie with the twins. Until the final word was passed he'd returned back to work taking extra tours while he could. After receiving the phone call he called Henry to stay with Eddie and help out.

Detective Baker greeted him with a sad smile aware of the situation and reason he'd been summoned. She announced Jamie's arrival sighing as the door closed behind her giving Garret a small nod silently letting him know it was about to happen. Frank greeted his youngest with the same sad smile waving a hand at the empty chairs by his desk while they waited on Danny.

Baker reappeared only minutes later announcing Danny letting the door close quietly. "I was in the middle of an interrogation for one of my cases, what's going on dad? Is everyone okay, pops?"

Having both boys in front of him caught Frank's tongue realizing the news he was about to deliver. " pops is fine I just received word from the mayor's office and wanted to let you know personally. The mayor sent a letter after extensive reviews four officers will be reinstated, including you Danny."

The veteran Detective nodded making no other motion to show how relieved he was he'd remain a Detective. That said his eyes moved between his father and little brother realizing Frank didn't mention Jamie. "What about Jamie dad?"

Frank locked eyes with his youngest who was making a name for himself in the department despite his hooks. "I'm sorry Jamie but you will return to the 12th precinct and hand in your gun, shield and clean out your locker of any personal possessions you might have to Sergeant Renzulli."

Breathing in again Frank shook his head voice lowered in sympathy. "I'm really sorry Jamie..I did everything to fight this for everyone on that list. There is no reason for mandatory cutbacks its for political reasons. "

"Yea, I get it dad Danny is a big shot Detective but because of my last name and the fact no one wanted to be seen as favoring the commissioner's son never promoted which in retrospect probably could have saved my job. Congrats Danny.." Jamie brushed past his brother storming out, pulling the door closed hard behind him.

"Don't worry dad I'll talk to him." Danny jogged out of the office to catch his little brother before he left managing to grab the younger man before he stepped onto the elevator. "Hey wait up kid."

Jamie pulled away from the strong grip of his older brother continuing to face the elevator so Danny couldn't see his moist eyes. "Just forget it Danny the decision was made and nothing can be done about it. "

Without so much as a word Danny spun his brother around immediately locking eyes knowing he couldn't hide the emotions. "That might be true kid but you're a Reagan and a damn good cop so loosing this is like loosing everything. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry kid the department is loosing one of the best cops I know."

"Thanks Danny but truth is I'm still not enough of a Reagan to keep my job." Sighing without another word Jamie entered the elevator pressing the lobby button to take him down.

Danny grunted in response, turning to find Baker watching him having overheard the conversation from her desk. She smiled sympathetic to how the Detective might feel being able to keep his job with his brother forced to find another. "It isn't your fault Detective or the commissioner."

"I know but he's my brother and a great cop there's no reason he should loose his job. This is due to the budget cuts right? Well the mayor is going to get a piece of my mind since the commissioner can't." Baker couldn't hold back the smile sure talking to the mayor wouldn't help but at least Danny was sticking up for his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Using the rest of their time in the apartment Eddie and Jamie packed up taking several trips to Jamie's childhood home with their belongings. In between packing Jamie drove back to the 12th precinct where his career began learning how to be a good cop under Renzulli. It was there he met Eddie dealing their future together as forever partners. Although Jamie argued Eddie escorting him she won leaving the twins with Henry to ride with him.

Finding an empty spot across the street standing just outside the car door flooded with memories. He recalled the first time he walked into that precinct meeting Sergeant Renzulli and returning with a collar, how excited his boss was for him. It was here he learned what really happened to his brother Joe giving the family some peace of mind.

The 12th had become home to him making friends and becoming his own cop aside from the family name. He met Eddie there, taught and protected her as she learned how to become a cop. With every ride they grew closer together forcing the two to realize their feelings.

Lost in his own thoughts Jamie almost forgot Eddie was there too until she looped an arm through his. "I know this is hard Jamie..take your time.."

Sighing low Jamie took one more look at the building nodding to signal he was ready. Together they crossed starting inside slowly. Eddie returned greetings from other officers while Jamie remained quiet, holding the door open following Eddie inside.

Renzulli walked in at the same time handing over a file to the desk sergeant so he could turn to his old boot. "Hey Eddie..Harvard I'm really sorry about this Jamie.."

"Yea, so am I Sarg." Jamie turned to give Eddie a look following Renzulli to his office past other officer's prying eyes by then already aware of what was going on. From across the room Kara Walsh, Rghetti and Reynolds approached Eddie while she stood alone waiting.

In the office Jamie sat behind his boss' desk filled with the time they sat together. Renzulli pulled up on a call that Jamie and Eddie responded to in time to see Jamie whaling a guy who shoved Eddie off her feet. That day the Sergeant questioned if Jamie had feelings for his partner other then professionally.

Although Jamie denied his real feelings towards Eddie Renzulli warned him if he saw something he'd separate them into different precincts. They waited until Eddie received a promotion to Detective before coming forward with their relationship not surprising Renzulli.

While Jamie thought back Renzulli eyed the kid he'd trained and rode with for two years sighing to keep his own emotions pushed down. "Lot of memories huh Harvard? I'm not even mad that you said Janko was a better partner then me although now I can see why."

He exchanged a smile sighing again placing a clipboard with papers held down for Jamie to fill out. "I hate this too Jamie you're a fantastic cop. I saw you grow as a person and a cop then your partnership with Eddie… Will you come around still, let us know how you two are doing and those boys of yours?"

"Of course Sarg.." Jamie croaked, hands shaking inside his pocket enclosed around the shield he still held. "And thanks for everything over all these years I really appreciate it."

Feeling a frog in his throat Jamie took the clipboard starting to fill out the form feeling his voice failing him. While he completed the paperwork Renzulli watched a sad twinkle in his eye slowly accepting his form back looking it over slowly to push them having to say goodbye.

Placing the clipboard aside Renzulli folded his hands on the desk seeing their time has come. "I have to take your gun and shield kid…" His voice wavered seeing Jamie pull out the weapon he'd been given six years ago as a rookie handing it over with a shaking hand. Taking it with his own shaking hand Renzulli put it aside looking back up.

Jamie hesitated, eyes twinkling with tears realizing he wasn't ready yet to leave the department his family. "I'm really sorry kid..the department is not only loosing a good cop but a great man as well.." Renzulli took a deep breath holding back his emotions watching Jamie finally reach for the girls he's worn since starting, clutching it for a minute before handing it over.

Placing it beside the clipboard Renzulli stood eyes moist as he extended a hand out shaking Jamie's. "Come back and visit okay Harvard? I'm gonna miss seeing your mug around here. What are you planning on doing now?"

"I still have my law license so I'm calling around agencies looking for new hires so if you ever need a lawyer I got your back Sarg," Jamie gripped his friend's hand tightly a frown on his face having to say goodbye. "Thanks for everything you've done for me Sarg I'll never forget it."

"You better not forget kid.." Renzulli grinned back dropping his hand. The two exchanged a smile walking out together. Stepping out into the large hallway a crowd of cops in different ranks waited until they appeared all snapping at attention showing respect for Jamie having heard what was going on.

Eyes moist, Jamie couldn't hold back the emotions he tried desperately to push down until they went home. Several officers moved closer to say goodbye to their friend leaving Eddie stand back and watch. Renzulli walked over to the officer keeping his eyes on his old boot. "I got his back Sarg don't worry," Eddie smiled cutting in before he could say anything.

Renzulli laughed waiting by Eddie's side watching Jamie with tear filled eyes accepting the well wishes. As they said their piece the crowd dispersed returning back to work leaving Jamie alone with Eddie and Sarg. "Remember what I said kid come visit.." Renzulli extended his hand one with a gently pat of the younger man's back walking away sighing.

Seeing the crushed look on his face Eddie looped an arm through Jamie's rubbing her hand up and down. "Ready to go?"

Jamie nodded, walking out together side by side making it only just outside the door before his emotions caught up. He stopped to lean on the wall lowering his head hiding his eyes. "Oh lamb chop I know.." Eddie wrapped her arms around his waist holding him close comfortingly rubbing his back.

They stood together in each other's arms for five minutes pulling apart when other officers walked by feeling like they were being watched. Eddie let their fingers slide together walking with him back to their car heading back to the apartment where they could be alone giving Henry more time with the twins.

Jamie walked in straight to the couch without bothering to change his clothes. "Jamie, talk to me," Eddie sighed settling against his chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulder rubbing his fingers along her shoulder with his head resting on hers.

"I've always wanted to be a cop Eddie since I was a little kid like my grandfather, father and older brothers. We dreamed of being cops together, used to pretend all the time in the house with Danny and Joe. I loved being a cop and now I'm not just because of politics with the mayor," Jamie sighed.

"I know lamb chop and it isn't fair but do you think it's also because of your last name?"

The massaging stopped shortly as Jamie thought over what Eddie suggested not seeing that before. He continued slowly rubbing her shoulder again saying nothing in response letting it boil first. "Maybe but Danny and I weren't the only ones on the cultist and why did Danny keep his job and not me."

Receiving no answer Jamie turned his body into Eddie's locking his blue eyes into hers needing one of her reassuring hugs. Until he found a new job they would have no choice but move in with Frank and Henry as one paycheck wouldn't be enough to support them.


	5. Chapter 5

In the days following Eddie remained by Jamie's side as much as her schedule allowed needing the paycheck. Jamie refused to speak about being fired instead put his energy into calling local firms for a position, landing interviews with several candidates. After hanging up the last call Jamie wrote information on the piece of paper he took out turning to Eddie who watched him.

"I have an interview later so I'll ask pop if he could watch the twins for a bit.."

Answering with a quiet nod Eddie placed her hand inside his knowing he'd eventually get something. "Jamie?"

"I'm fine Eddie, it is what it is and nothing will change that. Sunday dinner will be different now but what can I do." Jamie shrugged trying to push off his disappointment and torn heart at not being able to do what he loved. He glanced the carriers where Conor and Daniel lay fast asleep unaware of what was going on around rested her head against his arm rubbing her hand up and down along his arm slowly. "I'm sorry lamb chop. " Jamie leaned over kissing her head in response then stood to find his grandfather.

Henry of course had no objection to watching his great grandsons for the afternoon allowing Eddie to work and Jamie to leave for his interview. "Thanks for doing this pops, their bottles are already made.. I'll be home soon as I can okay?"

"Don't worry Jamie good luck with the interview," Henry smiled settling on the couch. Jamie kissed the boys heads before heading to the car for Eddie to drop him off.

Without hitting any traffic they made the trip in thirty minutes giving Eddie enough time to make tour "Good luck lamb chop, call me later I want to know how it goes," Eddie placed a soft kiss knowing he didn't need luck but wished him some anyway before driving off.

Taking one long deep breath Jamie climbed the steps into the building along side other lawyers. He entered a large hall greeted by two security guards demanding id and the reason for his presence. "I have an interview with Mr Delancy…Jamie Reagan," Jamie informed handing over his ID.

He was directed through a door greeted this time by a secretary who buzzed her boss. Mr Ian Delancy stepped out from his office, an older man around fifty searching his interviewee quickly before introducing himself. "Mr Delany step into my office. No calls Terri.." Without so much as a handshake Ian led Jamie into his office sitting behind the mahogany desk.

As Jamie sat too across from him Ian flipped open a Manila folder containing Jamie's resume for a quick look over. "Well I've been looking over your files Mr Reagan, valedictorian from Harvard with a good case record while you worked at Baxter Chase then you became a cop.."

Ian folded his hands looking up at the young man in a black suit trying to impress them sighing. "I'm going to be honest your record is impressive but you were a cop before this so I'm worried about your impartiality in certain cases we might receive."

"My record with Baxter Chase proves that I do show impartiality no matter who the case concerns. I see both sides but if an officer breaks the law then he or she makes the whole department look bad and that is not okay." Jamie gritted his teeth thinking specifically when he took down the blue Templar a band of corrupt cops who killed his brother Joe.

"Well I guess you'll have to prove that then..congratulations Mr Reagans. I have paperwork for you to complete which should take a few days.." Ian grinned finding the right candidate in a former cop whose dad happens to be commissioner.

With a clipboard of paperwork Ian led Jamie to an empty office so he could get back to work while Jamie finished all the necessary forms. Left alone Jamie took his time reading over every sentence on each form before signing. Once finished he brought the entire clipboard back to Ian thanking him on his way out.

Stepping back onto the Manhattan street Jamie blinked adjusting to the bright sunlight. He retrieved his cell phone dialing Eddie wanting to tell her how it went before starting towards the train, frowning when her voicemail picked up. "Hey babe just finished..I was offered the position. Be safe today we'll talk later, love you." Flipping the phone closed Jamie started walking to the closest subway station heading home.

Back in Brooklyn Henry kept his grandsons occupied with special grandpa hugs and stories. In the middle of feeding Daniel keys jingled in the front door turning Henry's attention alertly. "Hey pops, how'd it go?"

"Hey they were fine not my first time watching babies Jamie. How was the interview," Henry laughed lightly continuing to feed Daniel.

Jamie sat on the couch beside his grandfather smiling brightly. "It was good I was offered the job already, he seemed really impressed by my record so just have to wait for the paperwork to go through. Did some research it's a good firm .."

Shifting the bottle to avoid air bubbles getting through upsetting the infant Henry made a face. He was understanding when Jamie attended Harvard at his mom's request but being a cop was his calling.

"I know pops, I'm going to miss being a cop too but there's nothing I can do. I have to think of Eddie and the boys , have to take care of them.." Jamie sighed running a finger along Conor's tiny hand. This was their only option that didn't require moving away from the family.

"The whole situation sucks.." Henry mumbled exactly how he felt. Jamie agreed, still seeing no other choice.

While the twins napped Jamie helped cook dinner so it would be ready when Frank and Eddie came home from work. Frank entered first just after six tiredly shrugging his jacket off onto the hook by their back door. "Hey pop smells good.."

Henry turned to give his son a smile. "Jamie helped tonight he's in the living room with Daniel and Conor.."

Setting his briefcase down Frank walked through the dinning room stopping in the living room doorway watching his youngest playing with his own boys. "Hey Jamie.."

Jamie looked up smiling at his father quickly turning back to his boys. Sighing, Frank walked in sitting in his chair wanting to ask how the day was turning hearing their front door open as Eddie arrived home. "Hey.."

"Hey babe, how was tour?" Unlike his father Jamie stood greeting Eddie with a hug and kiss, sitting together on the couch each taking one of the boys.

"Fine, sorry I didn't call you back it was such a crazy day, four open cases and just received another today..congratulations though I want to hear all about the new job.." Eddie turned excited for information on his new position.

"New job," Frank interrupted wondering why he was just now hearing about this news, slightly hurt Jamie didn't share with him.

Jamie glanced his father, "I went for an interview today at a law firm and they are very interested in my joining. I completed the paperwork and an just waiting to hear back so long as everything is cleared." He hated the sadness in his father's eyes for not mentioning it beforehand but he didn't think it was something worth interrupting the commissioner's time.

"Congratulations son.."

"Thanks dad.." Jamie cradled Daniel against his chest slightly excited to start the job only so he could support his family. The hardest part was adjusting especially at Sunday dinner hearing everyone else in the family's stories.


	6. Chapter 6

On Jamie's first day with the firm he got up early wanting enough to get ready. The night before he picked out a black suit with white shirt underneath and matching black tie even if Erin claimed ties make him look squirmish. With everyone else still sleeping Jamie slipped out of bed into the bathroom quietly showering so not to wake Eddie or their boys. Fifteen minutes later he appeared changed in his work attire checking on the twins before going down for breakfast.

The lower floor was dark except for a light coming from the kitchen Frank turned on also getting ready for work. Hearing footsteps the older man turned greeting his youngest with a smile. "Morning son, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll get I guess.." Jamie accepted a cup of black coffee from his father just then realizing how nervous he was after not practicing law for many years. The cup shook slightly forcing him to set it down in between sips.

"You'll be fine Jamie you know what your doing. Good luck today son, I'll see you tonight." Frank closed his thermos taking the coffee to go having a long day ahead. Sighing alone Jamie sat in deep contemplation while finishing the rest of his coffee. After emptying the cup he placed it in the sink heading upstairs to brush and say goodbye to Eddie and the boys.

Eddie had a midnight tour allowing Jamie to drive into Manhattan though parking was always a nightmare. Finding a spot around the corner he pulled in glad to have found something , and followed his coworkers inside.

Ian waited by the desk for him sighing as Jamie walked in. "You made it come in..ill show you where you'll be working and get you started. If you need anything the other attorney's will assist you," he ranted leading Jamie through a large room stopping at an empty desk. "This cube is yours, start looking through those files.."

Without even a goodbye Ian returned to his office, closing the door behind leaving Jamie standing in front of his cubicle head spinning. "Hey don't mind him Ian is like to everyone.." Jamie turned finding a man around his age watching the newest attorney with a smile. "I'm Dave.."

"Jamie Reagan.."

The men shook hands with Dave staring intently upon hearing his name was Reagan. "Reagan, any relation to the police commissioner?"

Jamie sighed, having heard that enough on the force not expecting that question in a law firm. "He's my dad actually.." Dave gave a neutral nod reminding himself to keep an eye on this new guy turning back to start his own work. Settling into his cubicle Jamie past the morning reading through the files Ian gave him.

Around one Ian's door which remained closed all morning finally flew open allowing his voice to echo through the large room. "Reagan my office now." Other attorneys quietly turned watching the newest addition make a slow walk to the open office door.

"I'm putting you on a case kid four Detective's were just brought in for fixing evidence in their cases. Here's the case file it's the 5-4 squad .." Ian handed over a file pausing briefly, "don't screw this up kid."

Sighing, Jamie returned for his coat before getting in the car that would take him up to the 5-4. As the case just came out there wasn't a lot of information available just yet leaving Jamie wondering until he arrived. He walked in explaining his reason for being there to the desk Sergeant that greeted him. Sergeant Robin a twenty year vet pointed Jamie in the direction of the box where his officer was being held.

Eyes from officers holding different ranks followed as he walked through the station. There was no time for greetings or to see if his brother was sitting by his desk with Baez at least not until he finished work.

Taking a deep breath Jamie pushed open the door leading into one of the interrogation rooms police call the box. "I'm here to speak with my client.." Jamie began pausing when he realized it was Danny sitting at the table being accused rather then trying to flip a perp. The investigator grinned packing up to leave allowing them to have a private conversation.

While he waited Jamie settled into the now empty seat taking out a notepad to jot down key notes unaware Danny stared at him from his first entrance. "You're the lawyer whose defending me kid, seriously?"

"Seriously Danny I was just informed so I need your cooperation in this so I can help you okay? Start by telling me exactly what happened.." Jamie picked up his pen listening ready to write key details. It took everything in him to forget who sat at the table focusing on his job instead the fact that his big brother was in trouble.

Danny took a deep breath shaken by the trouble he'd been accused of now adding that his little brother was representing him. "I'm working on a case with Baez when I was accused and brought in. They should know I don't need to flake cases in order to catch perps."

"All right just stick to the facts Danny and let me convince them okay? Let me do my job Danny, take me through the arrest them we'll talk about the case.. I'm looking for every possible detail here." Jamie sighed.

"I was sitting at my desk at 01:30 hours working with my partner Detective Baez on a case when two suits walked in and ordered me to stand saying I'm being arrested for planting evidence in a case we just closed," Danny recalled slowly. "They took my gun and shield, read my rights then placed the handcuffs on."

Jamie nodded, "this case what kind was it?"

"It was a double murder, two bigwigs from a large investment firm were found dead. Baez and I interviewed coworkers, their family everyone the two came in contact with and found out through deductive skills they were killed by a coworker after their deal went bad. The coworker is currently serving fifty," Danny breathed in looking up at his brother blue eyes sparkling.

While Danny explained Jamie wrote down notes to look into later once they finished. "Okay, did they say what evidence there was you flaked the case? Did another Detective say something that they saw you.."

"No, they didn't say just that they have reason to believe I planted evidence to win a case.." Danny narrowed his eyes wondering where this was going.

"Wait here.." Jamie stood, walking out to meet the lawyers face hard ready for a discussion. He paused surprised to see Erin in the hallway looking his big sister up and down. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing…" Erin stared in disbelief following him back into the room sitting back next to his brother. Stepping in she paused looking between the two connecting everything. "Your representing him.."

Clearing his throat Jamie folded his hands waiting for Erin to sit across from them so they could talk. "I am representing Detective Reagan who has a long history of closing cases after years of service with the department. He was never informed at the time of arrest why he was being placed under arrest, therefore should be let go.."

Erin looked between her two brothers scowling under her breath having to go against both brothers. "Fine but closing cases to what cost? I want to take his statement before he goes anywhere.."

Jamie shook his refusing the request, "my client won't be saying anything to you as he has nothing to say, he's innocent and I'm ready to prove that."

"I'll see you two in court then since you obviously have something to hide.." Erin gathered her belongings slowly ready to work.

"We won't be going to court because you have no evidence on wrong doing and therefore have no case. If I were you I'd drop the charges before wasting time and resources on a case you won't be winning. Cmon Danny, see you at dinner.." Jamie signaled the officer to unlock their cuffs leading Danny out leaving Erin behind speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

After promising to call once he's gathered more Jamie hung around waiting for Detective Baez to return so he could talk with her. An officer knocked twice announcing the Detective before letting her in. Jamie stood, extending a hand to greet the familiar woman sitting down as she did.

"Hey Maria, how've you been," Jamie asked softly starting with a friendly conversation before jumping into the reason he called her in.

Maria smiled at the younger man finding it odd seeing Jamie in a suit instead of his uniform. "I'm good thanks how about you I mean considering? Congrats on the job by the way Danny told me."

"Of course he did," Jamie laughed. "Thanks, all things considering not bad..just got thrown right back into law.. I'm here to ask you some questions but first your entitled to have PBA representation when I do."

Baez shook her head refusing to call the department lawyer especially when talking to her partner's brother. "No, I don't want the lawyer and I'll answer any questions to help Danny. He's the best partner I ever had, I trust him with my life but he's also my friend. The investigators are wrong Danny did this by the book."

"I know and that's why I'm here to prove that Danny didn't do anything wrong so start from the beginning with every detail you remember telling the investigators," Jamie poised his pen ready to write while Baez began. He jotted down relevant facts thanking the Detective for her help with the promise of clearing his brother.

Jamie got back to his office and locked himself in. He began to read over his notes and run all the significant names through his database. He refused to take any calls, he didn't break for lunch. Clearing his brother's name was his number one priority. No one came after his brother, no one.

Jamie was gone all night, he didn't check in with Eddie or anyone in the family He woke up at his desk, coffee ice cold, and his neck aching as he cell phone screamed at him.. Sighing with a slight stretch reaching go check his cell, surprised to find ten missed calls from Eddie and three from Frank.

"Crap," Jamie quickly dialed Eddie's number bringing the phone to his ear. While the phone rang in his ear he quickly gathered his briefcase, threw out the empty coffee and started to the door. Still having so much to do on proving Danny's innocence all the tired lawyer wanted right now was a hot shower and some sleep.

"Where the hell have you been Jamie, we've been worried sick. " Jamie smiled despite Eddie's firm tone when she was worried about him climbing into the car.

"Sorry babe I lost track of time was just assigned my first case and I'm on my way home so I'll explain when I get there. Love you.." Ending the call so he could focus on driving even under exhaustion Jamie made it home in forty five minutes.

Eddie waited by the door smacking his arm for making her sorry when he didn't answer. "I'm sorry babe.." Before slipping his jacket off Jamie leaned over kissing her hard, arms wrapped around her tiny frame holding their bodies together.

"We were all worried Jamie , your father just left for work and Henry is in the kitchen. Your dad already knows we spoke but I'd call him.." Eddie stepped back giving him room to take his jacket off yawning tiredly following her into the kitchen knowing they wouldn't let him off the hook without an explanation.

Pulling out Eddie's chair waiting until she sat to take the seat between her and his grandfather smiling at the twins cooing. "Hey pop, hey boys.." Jamie smiled at the wide, bright eyed boys returning their daddy's smile happily.

"I can't say much right now, you'll probably hear more at dinner. Four Detective's from the 5-4 are being accused of fixing evidence to win cases including Danny." Jamie paused to take a deep, uneven breath feeling as though he was wasting time not working on the case. "I was given the assignment to represent Danny.

"Can't ask for a better lawyer, the kid is pretty shrewd with those moves." Danny was proud.

Jamie smiled glad he received some sort of respect from his big brother. Erin on the other hand rolled her eyes. "Don't get to comfortable I heard they're fighting it because Jamie is a former cop and brother to his client."

"Let them, there's no reason that I can't," Jamie replied. "ot one law on the books." Eddie was glaring at Erin.

Erin poked at her food, "just relating the message there may not but if a judge decides your biased he'll have you taken care. Might want to freshen up if you want to win this."

"The best defense attorney is one that is bias fro his client," Eddie replied. "You just don't want you little brother to show you up." She emphasized the last few words.

Henry smiled looking between the two women quietly. "Oh I'm not worried about that Eddie I have much more experience then Jamie," Erin glared back.

Eddie rubbed Jamie's back, "But no where near the drive, the brains, or the memory. And you know it. Eddie stood up and went to go ten her babies.

"She's right Erin there's more to this then you know.. and I'm ready for whatever you think your best shot is.." Jamie turned his attention to Danny. "Actually I wanted to meet you tomorrow so we can go over some things around nine.."

"I'll be there Kid. You better go check on your wife, she didn't look so good."

Jamie nodded, wiping his mouth quietly excusing himself to check on Eddie. She leaned over the bassinets quietly back to him. "Are they okay honey?" Jamie asked. "Are you okay, you look pale."

"I'm fine just upset at how she treats you Jamie. Your a great lawyer," Eddie turned into his arms.

Jamie cradled Eddie to his chest, "I know, she's always seen me as a baby. It's okay, eddie, It's okay, don't be upset."

Sighing she rested her head against his chest looking up. "You deserve so much respect Jamie."

"I have all I need and deserve right here...are they needing a feed?"

Eddie smiled leaning up for a kiss. "You are such a Boy Scout. Yea it's about time the bottles are in their bag."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey kid working hard?" Danny smiled at his brother pulling the chair out to sit. He was,dressed in regular clothes unusual as he was,always working.

"I was until a few minutes ago. Eddie called, Conor wasn't feeing on his bottle again and she's worried. It's tough, two at once plus she's still tired ...but this is your time so let's talk about your case."

Danny smiled, "Linda worried obsessively when Jack wouldn't feed or if Sean made a funny noise when he slept. She used to call me every fifteen minutes at work in fact. I'm sure he'll be fine kid.."

"Me too, but Eddie is not a worrier, so the fact hat she is...Anyway...I read the case again and we have a fight on our hands" Jamie flipped over the notes he'd been working on quickly changing the subject.

"That was I was hoping for little brother, knew I could trust you. Look, I know I step on the line but I never stepped over and I don't need to plant evidence to win a case.." Danny huffed at the accusation.

"I know you don't," Jamie replied. "And I believe you so let's go over what we have..." Jamie opened the files and they got to work.

As they went over everything that might help Danny found himself really listening for the first time to his little brother, really impressed with how good Jamie was. "You think this will work kid?"

"I know it will work but there is one thing you must absolutely do for me and for yourself or I will walk away from this case for the good of my children and my wife," Jamie eyed his brother while saying that, locking eyes with the older man.

"Yea anything..."

"You must control your temper and your attitude in court. this is the man I want to see in there," Jamie locked eyes with the older man, expression turning serious.

Danny breathed in aware he was quick to the temper. "I know I can count on you kid so for you. When is the trial?"

"Two months, I pushed it so that's a good thing, we'll have it resolve very soon."

Nodding, Danny sat quiet an usually dull twinkle in his eyes. "You know I'm modified until this is resolved? I don't get who is digging up a case that's like ten years old.."

"I don't yet either but I'm going to find out. Let's start with a list of people you ticked off lately and work backwards." Jamie poised his pen over a blank notepad paper waiting to take notes for later on.

Danny sighed, "You have about four months? Anyone I collar is pissed off and that's been a lot lately. "

"A collar isn't going to do this...this is going to be a fellow cop, FBI, ADA..."

"Fbi I had a thing with Morgan again a few weeks ago cutting out of deals we made with perps, but right before this happened I got into it with someone. A cop, uh a sergeant and someone,from the DA who threw my case out. "

"Okay so I'll check into those first," Jamie replied. "We'll work back on it...try to relax, okay?"

"This is my career kid I can't relax. " Danny sighed, " remember when I stopped by the 12th I got into it with a sergeant."

"I do," Jamie replied. "But Danny, you anxiety is a bad thing here, you trust me enough to take this case, trust me enough to listen to me."

Of course Danny trusted his little brother but still couldn't shake the nerves. "Kid I got into it with renzulli." Hearing his former training officer's name Jamie raised an eyebrow at him.

"But we both know Renzulli isn't like that.." Jamie felt his stomach turning wanting to believe his friend, the man who trained him as a rookie, who he considered family would do such a thing even if he didn't like Danny. "I'll Interview him but he wouldn't do that."

Jamie pushed a blank yellow pad at his brother with a blue pen. "Write down anyone you had issues with in the past few weeks Ada, FBI any other cop and what the issue was. " he watched Danny pick up the pen , starting to write details.

After finishing Danny gave back the pad and pen to his brother sighing. "I'll take care of this Danny, go home and be with Linda okay?" His eyes widened when Danny extended a hand out wanting to shake his brother's.

"Thanks kid, I really appreciate it.." Danny stood, hands shoved deep inside his jacket pocket walking out to his car leaving Jamie to work.

Looking over the list Jamie made several notes joining Danny's statement with the notes he already made going over each detail. Besides Renzulli and Morgan, Danny also got into it with several cops at his precinct yelling at them and their sister Erin. He decided to leave Erin for last sure their sister wouldn't turn on family no matter how much Danny pissed her off.

Turning to the computer Jamie looked up Morgan's number picking up his phone to call. "Special Agent Morgan, this is lawyer Jamie Reagan. I'm working on a case and need just a few minute of your time..today at two perfect thank you.."

After talking to Morgan, Jamie would stop by and see his sister but first he needed to rule out Renzulli for his own sake. Grabbing the pad and pen shoving them into his briefcase Jamie quickly exited for his car.

The ride back to his former precinct took little time but it seemed even quicker to Jamie who didn't want to have this conversation with his friend. Finding a relatively close parking spot Jamie got out crossing and walked up the steps inside.

Sergeant Chrissy looked up from her paperwork hearing footsteps approaching the desk. She smiled seeing one of their former cops and great guy approaching. "Hey Reagan how's life on the other side?"

"Not to bad Serg thanks I actually came to talk with Sergeant Renzuli.."

"In his office.." Thanking her Jamie walked back around the corner knocking on his former Sergeant's door taking a breath.

Renzulli turned around to check who was knocking, smiling broadly at his former boot. "Hey Harvard come in and sit down. How's everything going with you kid huh?"

"Everything is okay Sarg thanks actually I came to talk…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks for meeting me Sarg this won't take long. " Jamie pulled out his notepad and pencil ready to write down anything that might help his brother.

"You look so official kid," Renzulli replied "Anything to help Danny." Though he never had a deep concern for the oldest Reagan Renzulli would always help a fellow cop.

"Yeah, it was me. He was being himself...telling people what to do being pushy and I told him to blow off."

"Typical Danny what's he say or do after you said that," Jamie couldn't help but smile at how much that sounded like Danny.

"Nothing, really, Renzulli replied. "It was just a pissing match, nothing out of the ordinary about it at all and nothing escalated beyond that."

Jamie nodded, at him thinking for a minute. "Did he have any other problems with anyone here, Sergeants, other cops or Detectives?"

"Not here," Renzulli replied. "And not for nothing Harvard...Danny is a great cop he's a good husband and father, but if you are on his bad side, he can be lousy human being.

Jamie knew that for sure growing up with Danny. "Trust me I know Sarg, grew up with him remember. Only time he left me alone was when Joe stepped in. So no-one elaw had any problem with him?"

"Not that day, if you are looking for the plant this isn't the tree to bark up...I'd be looking outside PD for that."

"Thanks Sarg I have to do this you know.." Jamie sighed glad it wasn't Renzulli or anyone from the 12th.

Jamie dragged himself home that night after seven. Dinner was in the oven being held warm for him. "Hey babe how was it today?" Jamie stopped to envelope Eddie in his arms kissing her softly.

"The boys were very fussy," Eddie replied. "I missed you a lot today. Thi sis hard Jamie. And your family..."'

Leaning close he kissed her softly. "After dinner go take a hot bath, I'll watch the boys."

"How about we take a hot bath?" Eddie asked. "You look how I feel,"

"Yea, I'm getting nowhere in this case and the pressure to clear Danny.." He sighed, "what about the boys?"

"Great grandpa Henry would love to do bedtime.."

Smiling, Jamie pulled Eddie close just holding her. "That sounds good honey, did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Nope," Eddie replied. "Not today, you grouched at me going out the door, hung up on me...and were late for dinner..."

"Well I love you very much.." Jamie smiled. "Wait when did I hang up on you?"

"Earlier today, I called you and you answered then hung up."

He shook his head, slipping his,hands into gets. "Who me?"

"yes you, and I'm post partum that is really not nice." Eddie jutted out her lip. "Honestly, I cried for like three hours, I'm nuts."

Jamie's expression changed quickly holding her right. "Oh Eddie I'm really sorry I didn't mean it, I didnt even realize I hung up on you. I'm so sorry honey."

"I know honey it's normal remember what the doctor said? It's okay Eddie," Jamie looped his arms around her rubbing her back.

Eddie relished in Jamie's hug, "Eat your supper I'll feed the twins and ask Pop if he will put them to sleep so we can have some time okay?"

"Sure honey sounds good.." He placed a kiss on her forehead gently. "And I love you."Eddie took a formula bottle up to her boys. "Okay COnor, you first..." She gave formula at night to help them sleep a little more and promote growth given both of hem were so small.

While Eddie fed the boys Jamie are his own dinner, rubbing his head not hearing his grandfather coming in.

"Hey, how is that there? I had to rescue it from your wife, may have to sit with her and teach Eddie some of my techniques." Henry placed the bag of groceries he'd just brought back on the kitchen counter.

"Oh hey gramps it's really good. Thanks for coming over.."

Henry started unpacking, glancing his youngest grandson through thick glasses. "I live here Jamie, your father and I both live here. He's on his way home by the way."

"Yea sorry lol tired and frustrated this case isn't going anywhere," Jamie sighed

"Don't worry, where is Eddie and the babies?"

"Upstairs She s feeding them.."Henry headed upstairs while Jaie washed his plate. "Oh no no you can't do that...he'll spit up."

The next thing he heard was crying and a door slamming from upstairs. Dropping the plate Jamie headed upstairs quickly finding the bedroom door closed.

Henry was standing with both twins, screaming their little headsoff. "What did you say?" Jamie asked.

"I just suggested to do it a different way because he'll spit up.." Jamie took Conor rocking him trying to sooth his son.

"Pop, both the boys have reflux, they spit up anyway, Eddie is so sensitive now...She's crying a lot."

Sighing Jamie leaned against the closed door. "Eddie it's me open the door honey so we can talk okay?"

"It's open," was the whimper that came from the other side of the door. Jamie pushed it open finding Eddie on the floor curled up holding jamie's pillow against her chest, eyes red and wet when she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Oh Eddie," Jamie quickly sat beside her pulling his wife against him running her back slowly.

"I didn't mean to make him sick. I didn't know I should have..he keeps throwing up and it's all my fault."

Jamie rubbed his hands over Eddie's back holding her protectively while pressing kisses to the side of her head. "No no it isn't your fault honey he has reflix remember? It's okay our boys they're okay.. You're a great mom.."

They sat there on the floor with Jamie comforting Eddie whispering into her ear softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie stirred the following morning to the smell of frying eggs. Throwing the covers back she stretched her tired body before getting up stopping over the cribs finding them empty. Breathing softly Eddie walked to the kitchen where Jamie cooked breakfast. Conor and Daniel lay cooing in their bassinets watched over by Henry.

"Hey morning Eddie.." Henry greeted, putting the paper down hearing footsteps approaching. He felt bad for upsetting her hoping she had no hard feelings towards him.

Leaning over the bassinets to kiss her boys heads Eddie smiled placing a hand on his shoulder showing no ill feelings . Eddie loved Henry like her own grandfather."Morning pop.." Jamie turned greeting Eddie with a soft kiss while the eggs cooked.

"Okay enough of that you two remember your in the presence of elders." Frank teased, walking into the room in time to see them kiss. Jamie blushed, turning back to the frying pan flipping the eggs over while Eddie laughed it off.

"Morning pop, how are you feeling sweetheart," Frank poured coffee for Eddie then himself handing her the warm liquid interrupting Henry from reading him about all the times he shared a kiss with Mary.

Eddie graciously accepted giving him a warm smile. "Thanks I'm tired but otherwise okay.."

Jamie flipped the eggs into a plate handing it to Eddie. "Want some breakfast dad?" Before Frank had a chance to answer his phone went off. Using the distraction Eddie leaned up kissing Jamie quickly smiling as she carried her plate to the table.

"No thanks son I have to go that was Garret, something came up. I'll see you later pop, Eddie." Sighing Frank dumped his coffee into the sink grabbing the briefcase he'd left on his way out the back door.

"I don't miss that part of the job.." Henry commented with a gentle sigh, going back to his breakfast.

Making himself a plate Jamie sat next to Eddie smiling at her. "I won't be home late tonight have a few meetings."

After clearing Renzulli happily Jamie headed to the Manhattan DA office so he could talk with Erin. Walking through the office, ignoring looks by the female lawyers stopped in the hallway knocking on his sister's door. "Yea, come in."

"Hey sis.." Jamie greeted adjusting the tie he decided to wear. Without waiting for her to offer he took the empty seat behind her desk.

Erin didn't move or offer a hand out to her little brother watching him narrowed eyed. "Mr Reagan what can I do for you?" Her icy tone surprised Jamie taking his pad out for notes turning back ready.

"I came here to talk about the case against Mr Reagan. I have to ask you a few questions after doing some research I found out from reliable sources who claim you had an argument with my client.." Jamie didn't shy away from the accusation.

"Who exactly claims these accusations your client?" Erin narrowed her eyes at him thinking who he was.

The second cold response pushed a button in Jamie who often heard his father defending her for doing her job and now here she was angry for him doing his. "Not just Danny but we all know how you could be. I have witnesses who heard you two arguing so don't sit here and lie to me Erin!"

Leaning forward in her chair Erin folded her hands on top of the desk biting her lip surprised at her normally quiet brother daring the more experienced lawyer. "So what Danny and I fight all the time..are you implying I framed him? Really Jamie I'd frame my own brother? Your problem is you have no case so your reaching for any lead."

"Really cause you sound defensive and I have enough evidence to bring to a judge and have the case thrown out. Danny came to you for a supena which you denied prompting an argument and when Danny went over your head to get the supena you got angry . Witnesses heard you promising you wouldn't forget he did this.." Jamie recalled without having to read his notes having memorized mostly everything for the case.

"I can't believe you would think id do that to my brother."

"I don't hear you denying it.." Jamie pointed out.

Eddie pushed up to stand pointing a finger at the door with narrowed eyes. "Get out Jamie and If you come back I'll file papers against you.." Erin threatened, pointing at the door.

Smiling victoriously Jamie placed the pad back in his briefcase picking it up as he stood. "If I were you Erin I'd start thinking about asking to drop the case because you have no proof Danny did anything wrong, he's being framed. Don't waste your time sis because if it does your going to loose to your little brother."

Jamie walked out leaving the door open on his way out reaching for his cell to stop the recorder, saving the file to his memory.

Stepping out of the building Jamie paused thinking over the conversation and evidence he collected. Everything pointed to his sister something Jamie wasn't happy about.

He started walking to the car getting in as his cell went off, forcing a groan. "Reagan," he answered not bothering to check who was calling him.

"Hey Jamie its Marc just got something. Right after you left Erin made a phone call to another DA, the one Danny went to for a supena after your sister wouldn't give it. She asked him if he said anything to anyone.."

Jamie sighed, not liking where this was going. "Thanks for doing me this favor Marc I owe you one.. Who was the DA.." Taking the information Jamie thanked him again, ending the call he dialed his older brother's number sighing hard waiting.

"Hey Danny its Jamie can you meet me we need to talk, it's important. Okay thanks.." Jamie ended the call stowing his cell out of sight turning to watch New York pass from his window. After meeting his brother he would have to make yet another meeting this time with ADA Sal Peru.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny returned to meet his brother in a small diner nearby. "What's up kid did you find out anything new?" He was getting anxious for the case to be solved so he could return to duty hating sitting behind a desk.

"Maybe we have a strong possibility but not totally sure yet. I need you to tell me a little more about the day you asked Erin for a supena right before all this happened when she wouldn't give it to you'" pen poised Jamie watched his brother's eyebrows narrow thinking back to that day.

After taking a minute to make sure all the facts were correct or they'd be tainted. "I needed a supena to dump the perp's phone for our case but when I asked Erin said no her favorite words. Without the supena I wouldn't have a case so I went to sal and he gave me the supena.."

"And I'm guessing Erin found out you went to Sal behind her back, bet she wasn't to happy.," Jamie looked up locking eyes with his brother.

Danny shook his head agreeing, "no she wasn't but I had enough to show why we needed the supena and she still said no. That's her favorite word especially with me."

"Did she approach you after finding out you sent to Sal? What she say or do?" Jamie's attention turned to the waitress approaching for their order. Danny ordered a beer and chicken sandwich while Jamie stuck with water since he was working to go with his salad.

Waiting until she was out of ear range Danny turned back to his baby brother. "So yea Erin found out almost right away and we got into it. Accused me of turning on family by going over her and that she was going to fight me getting the supena."

Jamie wrote down the notes as Danny dictated them from memory planning to cross reference with Sal later on. "Okay did she make threats?"

"Seriously kid, it's still Erin do you really think she would make threats against me…okay good point it is Erin and she used to threaten me as kids when she didn't get her way. This is different though kid.." Danny paused not wanting to believe his sister would do this to him.

The sad, disappointed look in hus brother's eyes killed Jamie knowing Danny was hurt Erin would do something like this to family. "Look Danny I don't like this anymore then you do okay but all the facts are pointing to her it makes sense. I wish it didn't but long as the evidence points in that direction I have to pursue it. She has motive and if Sal testifies she spoke to him.."

Their conversation ended when the waitress returned with their food offering more water before walking off leaving them to eat.

Jamie glanced his brother from across the table sighing. "I'm sorry Danny, trust me I don't like this anymore then you do. Erin is family but she's also a damn good lawyer who won't let family get in the way if she's after something you know that.""

"Its okay," Danny replied. "You know kid, this is where you fit, in this job. And Eddie can,raise the boys and be at home if she wants."

Jamie quickly turned back to his salad not answering, eyes averted down knowing if Danny saw them he'd see sadness. The seasoned Detective raised an eyebrow at the quiet no response.

"What kid? I'm proud of you and those kids, trust me, they need you home, I regret missing so much with,my boys, having Linda worry." Danny sighed.

"Jack and Sean turned out great and your on the job... guess I'm still adjusting. I miss the beat you know just felt like thats where I should be. Maybe if I hadn't stayed on patrol I'd still be with the force. " Jamie poked the salad with his fork harder then was necessary.

He sighed, "or maybe if I'd of been as good as you or joe.."

"You are as good, you are better than me, not Joe, but me. A calm even head,..that is your assest," Danny insisted.

Jamie was grateful to hear he had respect from his older brother, something he'd always tried for. "Well it didn't help but I guess it's good cause who knows who would have represented you if I wasn't a lawyer."

Danny laughed, "Amen kid, NYPD lawyer wouldn't touch it. Not for a Reagan. You wanna call it a day."

"And to go against Erin Joe would be laughing right now at us you know the Reagan brothers against erin.. yea I'm sure mind a needs,stuff done around the house.. " Jamie grinned imagining all the fun Joe would be poking at their sister.

"Hows Eddie handling all this, it is a blow after being pregnant."

"She's grateful I'm not on the street anymore, less danger with twin boys and having pop and dad around makes me less anxious about leaving . " Jamie called the waitress over paying for their meal.

"Yeah of something happened to you I think she would self destruct,she loves you so...

Jamie smiled, "Yea she would I love her and our boys couldn't imagine if something happened.."

"Stay where you are kid, be safe, be happy."

" I will Danny keep my number handy with how you work you'll need it ahain," Jamie smiled teasingly.

"Yeah Yeah..." Danny laughed, giving his brother a small push towards the door following him out.

After stepping out onto the sidewalk Jamie looked Danny over quickly. "It'll be okay Danny..even if it is Erin.. I'll let you know any updates but when I win your buying a round of drinks deal?"

"Deal kid I'll gladly buy you drinks for clearing my name, least I can do," Danny extended a hand out sealing the deal with a handshake.

Jamie's cell interrupted their conversation, getting a groan reply as he picked up. "Reagan..hey wait slow down what? What do…okay okay where? Shoot me the address I'm coming now.."

"Jamie?" Danny didn't like the look in his brother's eyes.

"Sal is dead."


	12. Chapter 12

Arriving on the scene twenty minutes after receiving the call Jamie flashed his ID allowing him to duck under the boundary tape approaching two Detectives eyes locked with the body on the ground. "What do we know?"

"Someone called it in we got here found the body no other witnesses. We checked the ID he's definitely Manhattan ADA Sal, one shot through the head."

Sighing, Jamie nodded slowly swallowing hard to push back the vile that was coming up. After all the years as a cop seeing a body didn't bother him but this a shot that close was personal and odd it happened after talking to Erin about him.

"The family is being notified as we speak.." Detective Rodriguez a senior Detective with the force seven years informed, breaking through his guilt.

"Okay thanks, damnit keep me updated okay?" Thanking the Detective quietly Jamie moved back letting them do their job watching from a distance as the medical examiner took over the body.

Lost in his thoughts Jamie didn't hear his name at first, until the source stood beside him. Erin gave him a glaring look turning to glance the body for confirmation. "Was it confirmed, have you spoken to Detective's yet?"

"Yea it's Sal the Detective's told me.. Had you seen him today," Jamie meant it as a question but came out as an accusation.

Erin huffed a deep breath out turning on her brother. "Yea and I know you spoke to him trying to get to flip me too Jamie? Maybe your conversation didn't go the way you wanted so before he flipped you you killed him? Way to go little brother.."

Jamie didn't call and finally arrived home after eight shoulders slumped, his face showing signs of aging.

Eddie was in the kitchen, Danny in his baby chair and Conor in her arms. "There's Daddy, babies."

Seeing his little family made Jamie swallow hard, stopping to kiss the boys heads before pulling Eddie in for a tight hug.

"What is it?" Eddie asked. "I can feel it in your shoulders. Tell me..." Eddie pulled back and took Conor to his bassinet. "Jamie, you are shaking."

"Jamie..." Eddie began to shake her head. "Jamie, don't do this. Do not do this..."

Jamie hugged her burying his head on her shoulder. "If I hadn't brought this up..."

"Then your brother goes to jail maybe...you had no choice...it's not on you..." Eddie pushed Jamie into the chair. "I'll fix you a drink."

Jamie leaned over the table breathing in. "Weird thing is only two people knew Danny and erin... Erin was mad at Sal for giving in to danny.."

"Here," Eddie handed Jamie the glass sitting next to him with a worried expression watching him. "Drink this, you are shaking."

"Eddie..." Jamie lifted the glass sbaking so much the liquid almost spilled out. "I just I need you.. where's pop and dad?"

"Your Dad isn't home yet, he had an engagement and Pop went to bed earlier, his back."

Nodding, Jamie set the glass down reaching for Eddie's hand standing up. "Let's go sit on the couch a bit please babe."

"What if you go take a hot bath and let me put the boys down, I'll come in and relax some of those muscles?"

"Yea okay sounds good.." Jamie kissed her hard before starting upstairs.

"Let it go, Jamie, don't hold this in. You kow in your heart what 's going on, tell me..."

Sighing Jamie took a breath letting it out to Eddie. "When Erin didn't give Danny a supena he went to Sal. Erin found out and was angry. I mentioned him when we talked and that is be talking to sal."

"Do you think Erin is the underhanded, that she'd do something like this? I can't imagine it."

"No I don't.. I don't want to think she would but . ... who else.. ." Jamie intertwined their fingers heart racing.

"Jamie, I'm very concerned about you..." eddie sighed. "I'm going to call your father, you need to talk to him." Jamie's grip pulled and turned almost painful.

He didn't want her going anywhere not right now Jamie needed her. "Stay with me please Eddie. Tomorrow is Sunday I'll talk to him before church."

"Okay," Eddie replied. "Move so I can get in." Eddie got in the tub and let Jamie lay between her legs. Softly she rubbed his shoulders, "It's okay baby...we weill figure this out."

Jamie closed his eyes trying to relax laying against her, his shoulder tense. His breathing finally slowed as the water grew cool.

"Okay sweetie, come on let's get you to bed." Eddie helped Jamie out of the water, dried him and led him to their bed. "Get your legs in."

Jamie allowed Eddie to help him, curling up beside her,when she laid in beside him. He stroked her hair, head resting against hers so he looked into her eyes.

"Just quit," Eddie told him. "Just give it up tell Danny you can't and I have money from my father, I can use and we can get a place and just..." Eddie was scared for him.

"Danny told me he's proud of me Eddie you know how many years I've waired to hear that. He's my brother I cant abandon him just I'm responsible for this guy.."

"No," Eddie said firmly. "The person that killed him is not you. Never you." Danny began to cry just then and Eddie sighed. "Lie still I'll get them, by the feel of things they need to nurse."

Jamie remained still waiting for her to return. He sat up taking Conor while she nursed Danny laying against her.

When Danny was finished, eddie put Conor on her breast. "There you go baby..." Jamie rubbed his son's back.

Wirelessly Jamie held his son letting Danny wrap his little hand around jamie' s finger. "Thanks Eddie. I it shook me. Erin came to the crime scene and accused me . It got me thinking l. "

"i know, that's part of why I love you so much, you love so much... Don't listen to her Jamie you didn't do anything wrong okay." Jamie had so much passion for the job everyone saw that but it angered Eddie this case was getting between him and his siblings.

Jamie turned his mind to watch his family cuddling with Eddie and the boys. He wasn't looking forward to speaking with his,father against Erin.

"Do you want me to be there," Eddie asked reading his mind.

"I don't think you want to hear what will be said.."

"You need me and I will be there, for better or for worse, remember?" Eddie disconnected a sleeping Conor turning to Jamie.

Locking eyes with his wife, Jamie smiled agreeing knowing his going against his father's daughter would not go well.


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie balanced the cake in his hand follow ing Eddie into the kitchen finding his father, grandpa and sister. "Hey dad, pop.."

"Hey Jamie," Frank greeted, looking up from cutting carrots for their salad. "Is that Eddie's raspberry creme cake i you hands?"

Jamie smiled setting the cake in the fridge for later. "Sure is dad.." hands empty he took Daniel out cradling him.

"Jamie..." Erin began wanting to make like everything was okay. She forgot her brother in herited the Irish art of the freeze.

Spotting his brother Jamie smiled shifting Daniel into the older man's arms. "Say hi to your godfather.." Jamie saw signs of aging from his brother, his shoulders slumped, eyes dull at away from doing what he loved and hoped Daniel could help make feel a little better.

Daniel kicked his feet and looked up at Danny with big eyes. "Jamie," Erin pressed. "I siad hello to you."

"See he adores you already.." Jamie smiled. "Erin.." he replied coldly not looking back at his sister.

"Where is Conor? Can I hold him? erin asked. Eddie was picky about who she let hold the twins but didn't want to cause an argument allowing

.

"With Eddie you'll have to ask her.." Jamie tickled his son's foot smiling at the boy's giggles keeping the conversation to two words with his sister. He collected Daniel when Henry called dinner was ready.

Eddie kept both boys close, Erin did ask her to hold one of the babies. I was against her better judgement but she didn't want anyone to be upset

Walking in behind eddie, Jamie placed Daniel in his bassinet by Eddie slipping into his usual seat between Eddie and Henry. "I'd like to say grace.." Erin offered. On the other side of Henry sat Erin with Nik next to her, Jack and Sean. Frank took the other head with Pinda to his left then Damy next to Eddie.

Frank nodded allowing his daughe rto do this, he could feel the tension radiation off both of his sons.

Folding her own hands Erin bowed her head, "Lord as we come together for another Sunday dinner help those forgive who hold in their heart."

Jamie's leg bounce, he was so tense. He knew this was insane, trying to break bread among his suspicious."

Unaware of what was going on between his grandkids Henry gave Frank a confused look. "Aunt Erin, is this about my dad? Are you really going to put him in jail?" Sean 's large blue eyes moved to his aunt.

"If he's found guilty then yes," Erin replied. "If he did somethin wrong that's where he should go." Jamie nearly choked

"Forgetting the fact that he's your brother Erin? You of all people say we need to support each other should be looking to clear Danny. Not only is your case weak but after a fight one of your ADA' s was found dead.." Jamie went on not the only one who was surprised by his outbursts.

"Jamie, calm down honey," Eddie soothed. "Take a breath and calm down." She reached a hand to cup his, rubbing her fingers along his skin.?

"Mom is only doing her job..." niki butted in jumping to her mother's defense.

"Doing her job isn't selling this family out," Linda replied. "Selling out her own brother!"

"Family comes first that's what we always say, guess you forgot that Erin..im Not about to let to Danny go to jail. " Jamie shook his head.

"But ." Niki tried again desperate to be heard.

"Niki, give it up," Eddie said quickly. "No one is in the mood for your tone tonight."

Henry caught his great grand daughter's eyes nodding towards the kitchen signaling for her to go with Jack and Sean so the adults could talk. "Isn't it a rule everyone has their opinion. I'm not a child," niki protested.

"Yes but when your ready to have an adult conversation like an adult you can stay..go now..." Henry warned with only a look.

"Well why does Eddie get to stay Uncle Jamie only married her cause he got her pregnat..."

Jamie threw his napkin on the table all the stress finally boiling over. "Niki you apologize right to Eddie then walk your rude, disrespectful self into the kitchen."

Eddie looked like she was going to cry or crawl in a hole. With her PPD cry won.

All eyes fell on niki as she grabbed her plate mumbling an apology before going to the kitchen with her cousins. Jamie turned to Eddie rocking her. "Igore her niki thinks she's privalaged Apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"What a minute there, Jamie," Frank corrected. "Now ou are taking it too far...I understand Eddie's feeling were hurt and there is tension here but..."

Holding Eddie against him Jamie glanced his,father. "That should have been said a long time ago dad, maybe the last part was to much but. Erin is trying to put your oldest in jail with no evidence he did anything wrong."

"I know and I 've spoke to her about that, and I will continue to help advocate for the truth no matter what it means. Take Eddie upstairs..."

"No matter what it means.. you think Danny is guilty. What about you pop? Why am I the only one who believes Danny is innocent, me of all people after everything Danny and I went through I still have his back." Jamie shook his head helping Eddie to her feet.

"Get out babies, I want to go to a hotel," Edie told Jamie. "I don't want to be here."

Wordlessly Jamie grabbed both twins turning to Henry. "Sorry pop, it's better we go for a bit. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie woke up early Monday morning wanting to start work early with a renewed spirit to prove his brother's innocence.

Eddie as already up and feeding the twins."say hi to Daddy."

"Hey..." jamie' s heart melted kissing the top of their heads then Eddie. "I won't be home late tonight going to interview the perp Danny arrested."

"Be careful," Eddie had a bad feeling Smiling Jamie kissed them one more time as he grabbed the briefcase on his way out.

The entire car ride was spend looking over notes a sinking feeling in his,stomach as he passed through security

He was surprised not shocked when the warden met him, "He's dead, found in his cell this am."

"Damnit how?" Jamie breathed out already calculating his next steps.

"Looks like a heart attack, he was ill, not in good health but with No complaint your brother is off the hook." The warden smiled slightly.

Jamie sighed relieved but still empty. "Thank you." He stepped out heading back into Manhattan to see a judge, informing them of the news.

After speaking with the judge to assure all charges were dropped Jamie rode to Staten Island so he could personally give Danny the news.

"I don't get it," Danny sighed. "Is there any chance i can get blamed for this?"

"No there would be evidence you had contact with someone inside and there is none your off the hook Danny. Congrats big brother.." Jamie admitted it ended oddly but was glad to see his brother cleared.

"Yea," Danny sighed. " So,why don't I feel good."

"Cause it didn't end the way we thought it would. I feel the same way but your cleared and return to work tomorrow." Jamie patted the older man's back standing up.

"You know it's not over, not by a long shot." Both boys knew they had to solve this for their own sanity.

Jamie sighed, "I'll take care of it get back to work okay?"

Boxing Jamie headed home tiredly wanting to sleep for a few days even though it was early. Since being given the case be hadn't slept determined to prove Danny's innocence.

Eddie was rocking Connor when he came in, both boys crying.

"Hey what's going on in here.." Jamie immediately caught the tired look on Eddie's face, dropping his briefcase to place a kiss on his wife's lips softly..

"He won't stop crying. Can't make him stop."

Jamie took Conor pressing the infant against his chest rocking him. "Shh hey it's okay buddy.."

"What are you doing home?" Eddie asked embarrassed Jamie was witnessing her failure as a mom.

"Perp was found in his cell so there's no complaint all charges dropped. Danny's been cleared and returns to work," Jamie kissed Conor' s head gently. "You need,sleep honey go take a nap I got the boys."

"Lets lie down together after we settle him. He cried like he was afraid but of what.?" Eddie wiped her own face exhausted and stressed at taking care of twins while being sleep deprived.

Jamie couldn't answer her question, his focus to comfort his son. Rocking the smaller twin with multiple kisses on his head Conor' s wails faded to low coos. With his brother calm Danny stopped crying, cooing from his bassinet.

"I had night tremors, so did Danny he might have had one.." Eddie glanced her now cooing son sighing in relief.

"Maybe, seems okay now. Let's bring the boys upstairs you need sleep. " Jamie carried Conor while Eddie followed with Danny placing the boys in their cribs.

Eddie laid down with Jamie holding him close. "Hows Danny?"

Slipping his arms around Eddie, Jamie kissed her. "He's not convinced this is over yet but once he's back at work should be normal. Hope Baez is ready for him though.."

"Maria is a solid partner," Eddie replied. "And you are a solid brother. Danny was lucky to have you. i'm lucky to have you. Our boys...Conor was so scared...and you just soothed him."

Jamie only smiled, brushing a hand down her back. "Thank you Eddie is do anything for you, the boys Danny.. he's still my brother and I guess I took it personally.. "

"You should have." Eddie whispered. "Try to sleep now...I'll be here. Do you want stuffed peppers for dinner?"

"That sounds good honey.." Jamie held Eddie closing his eyes sleeping until he felt Eddie,shaking him for him.

"Jamie, Jamie wake up...Jamie..!" Her voice was desperate, her breath hitching

A low groan escaped still sleepy not registering Eddie' s frantic voice. "Whats wrong is Conor crying again?"

"No, I mean yes, the both are...but..." Eddie had both babies in her arms. . Jamie opened his eyes to see Danny in the doorway.

Seeing his older brother forced Jamie into a sitting position. "Danny, miss me already?" The smile faded,when he saw Baez move in beside her partner both wearing matching grims.

"Jamie...We're going to get this straightened out but we have a witness that places you at the jail before the death of Donald Skutnick. " You need to come with us."

"What? I never saw him you can ask the warden..call him up. " Jamie threw the covers back getting up standing next to Eddie to calm their boys.

"I know you didn't, but all I have now is evidence. We'll get you out of this, but you need to come with me." Jamie had taken Conor, both babies were as hysterical as their mother. "I called Linda, she's on her way to help Eddie."

"Jamie, they can't.." Eddie hiccuped. "Danny, he's your brother do something!" Danny stepped over and hugged her gently. "I'm doing something, I am. I'll have him home in an hour, okay. I have this."

Jamie looked at Eddie kissing her. "It'll be okay honey I trust Danny. " sighing he gave her Conor turning to Danny.

"Let's go..." Danny took Jamie only by the arm, no handcuffs, no perp walk...it was the least he could for his little brother, the same brother who believed in him without a shadow of a doubt.


End file.
